A Fire Demon's Love
by Bakufun-13
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fire Queen'-Things have returned to normal in the lives of Hiei and Kutsu...well as normal as they can be. But when a new demon appears that they are ordered to protect, things become very interesting...


Yay! The end of my Kutsu trilogy. Well, not yay, because I have enjoyed writing this...If you are reading this and have not read the first two parts, you might be just a bit confused, so GO READ THE FIRST TWO!...please. I have not figured out the plot to this fic, but I figure it will come to me as I go. ;; 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but there are a random scattering of characters I do own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a clearing in the middle of a forest, three figures stood talking. All around the clearing rained poured down, but oddly enough the clearing remained dry.

'Oh yes! This is perfect!' laughed the shortest of the three as he slashed a sword violently in the air. The black cloaked figure had red eyes and black hair with a white starburst on the front. As he slashed a tree it became a demon that flew away shortly before turning to stone.

'With a sword that will make demons from trees, just think what it will do to humans,' he said, holding the sword out. 'I say we go to the next city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising an entire demon army!'

The second figure chuckled. He was a muscular looking person, wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. 'I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how we'll feed them all: The Orb of Bast!' he said, pulling out a glowing green ball.

Hiei looked towards the third figure. 'And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control. Isn't that right?'

The red headed, green eyed Kurama walked forward, speaking calmly. 'Sorry, I must withdrawl from this alliance.'

The other two demons looked annyoed and shouted in unision: 'What?!'

'What's that supposed to mean?! Surely you're not dropping out of the game when we've come this far,' shouted Hiei.

'Yes,' Kurama said simply.

'You coward! Your years of hiding yourself in this human world have made you just like them: spineless and ready to be walked on,' Hiei continued shouting.

'I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the loot. Give us the pretty little mirror,' the green-shirted demon said, holding out his hand.

'I can't,' Kurama answered mildly. 'I have great need for it myself.'

Gouki laughed. 'Alright then I'll punch it out of you!' He pulled back his fist ready to punch.

Kurama's eyes merely narrowed and in a second a vine was wrapped around the demon, slicing him to pieces. Kurama looked to Hiei. 'I suggest you not follow me.'

Kurama turned and walked out of the clearing. Seconds later, Hiei heard a struggle then Kurama releasing a scream of pain. He narrowed his eyes and watched a shadowy figure enter the clearing. In it's arms there were two limp figures, both covered in blood. One was definately Kurama and the other was a young boy with black hair, wearing a green school uniform. As the figure entered into the light, the first thing Hiei noticed was that it was a female. She had hair as dark as night and ears and a tail that appeared to be wolf-like, covered in light gray fur. Her eyes were a light shining silver colored. Her clothing was dark gray and billowed around her, making Hiei assume it was a cloak or a robe of some sort. She smirked and threw the bodies at Hiei's feet.

'I have killed the threats, Lord Hiei.'

She dropped to her knees, bowing her forehead to the ground then pulled out the Forlorn Hope and laid it in front of her.

'Hn...who is the boy, woman?' Hiei said with a cold voice.

'The boy is Yusuke Urameshi...Spirit Detective for Koenma. He was on his way to fight you.'

'Why are you helping me?'

'I can help you attain everything you desire, Lord Hiei.'

'How do you know what I desire?' His eyes narrowed menacingly.

'You desire control over the three worlds...am I right?'

'What is your name, wolf?'

'Kuroshi, Lord Hiei.'

'Kuroshi? Well tell me, Kuroshi, how you can help me control the worlds.'

'As you wish...'

----10 years later--------------------------------

'Hiei! Are you okay?!' Kuroshi's paniked face loomed over Hiei.

'I am fine, Shi,' he said, wincing as he tried to move. A large gash was cut across his stomach and was bleeding heavily. Scrapes and bruises covered his body and his clothing was torn.  
'Lord Hiei, we must get you to safety,' Kuroshi plead.

Hiei grabbed Kuroshi's hand and pulled her down, planting a kiss on her forehead. 'You are the one they are after...your safety is all that matters, Shi. Go somewhere safe...where they will not find you.'

'But what about you, Hiei,' she looked at him with a soft expression.

'Find me again...Now do as I say and go!'

Kuroshi nodded as tears flowed freely down her face and her ears hung down limply. She took one last look at Hiei then ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

'Hiei, I will correct all this...I will change everything, I promise!'

Kuroshi closed her eyes and a bright light formed around her. Seconds later, she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm...this chapter makes NO SENSE NOW...;; But it will by the next chapter or two...In the next chapter you will see Kutsu and Hiei again from Kurama fans Kurama fans, please do not hurt me yet. Anyways, please read and review!


End file.
